poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Minis of the Magic (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Minis of the Magic. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins with the Grand Opening of Mini Toys, Pauline couldn't believe it. Pauline: Isn't this beautiful, Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: It sure is, Pauline. Spike: Aren't you guys excited to find some new toys? Donkey Kong: More than ever, Spike! Diddy Kong: I can hardly wait! So, they all went inside the new toy store. At Bowser's Castle, Wizard Kuruku begin making plans by using his new dark spell to develop. Wizard Kuruku: It's ready, Bowser, I've developed a new spell. Bowser: It had better work, Wizard. Wizard Kuruku: I can assure you, my spell will not fail. Bad Rap: So, let's hope Kuruku has what it takes to destroy the rangers. Lord Dragaunus: We shall see, Bad Rap. El Seed: Are you cetain this spell of yours will work? Wizard Kuruku: You'll see for yourself, El Seed. Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and his friends were amazed to see the new mini toys. Mario: Take a look at our mini figures. Luigi: I know, Mario. Isn't this amazing? Blue Toad: It sure is, Luigi. Yellow Toad: What do you think, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Yellow Toad. Purple Toad: And there are some who look like us. Princess Peach: Isn't it beautiful? Princess Daisy: It sure is. Rosalina: Lovely. Starlight Glimmer: Yeah. Spike: And look, there us as Power Rangers. Mirage: I'm starting to like it already. Yoshi: Me too. Just then, they begin to see some action figures of the Power Rangers of one group and the next. Mario: Mama Mia! Blue Toad: OMG! Then, Pipsqueak was working on his own collections of the Power Rangers merchendise. Pipsqueak: Hello, Everyone. What do you guys think of my collection of the Power Rangers merchendise? Spike: Pretty good, Pipsqueak. Pipsqueak: Do you really think so? Mirage: We know so. Luigi: Precily. Yellow Toad: We know you had great collections. Mary Bell: At least we still have each other. Jankenman: Wtih out a doubt, Mary Bell. As for Gabby, she enjoyed collecting the mini toys of all kind. Gabby: Hi, Guys. What'dy ou all think of my new mini toys collections? Princess Daisy: Pretty nice, Gabby. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, we're happy for you. Gabby: Thanks. Julie: It's beautiful to make new friends. Jumpman: It sure is, Julie. Toad Priscilla: Such a wonderful occasion. Toad Frederick: It sure is, Priscilla. Just then, Twilight and her friends got a call on their communicators. Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Ransik? Ransik: (on communication) Report at the lab, you are needed at once. At the CPA Lab, Ransik gathered Twilight and her friends to the lab for an important mission. Ransik: I'm glad you're all here. Star Swirl the Bearded: What's going on, Ransik? Mario: We were beginning to relax at the mushroom kingdom. Twilight Sparkle: I know, it doesn't make any sense. Bloom (Winx): What is it, Ransik? Ransik: There's an important mission we must discuss, it's about Kuruku's return. With that shocked, no one couldn't believe it. Aikko: It can't be! Stygian: How could he return like this? Ransik: I don't know, but we must act quickly if we're willing to win. Just then, Alex Xanatos was having a vision in his mind from the Eye of Odin. Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: I'm having a vision from the Eye of Odin. Bubbles: A vison? Burpy: No way! Chris: What do you see? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Donkey Kong on a rampage, and two women are held hostage in the past. Mario: That must be Wizard Kuruku, Unico's enemy. Blue Toad: Sounds like it. Yoshi: That can't be good. Diddy Kong: DK would never hurt anyone. Don't you think? Ransik: I woudn't be so sure of it, Diddy Kong. However, Kuruku worked on the black magic controling Donkey Kong. Wizard Kuruku: (casting his spell) Donkey Kong, bring me Julie and Toad Priscilla. Donkey Kong: (roars in rampage) Jumpman: Mama Mia! Toad Frederick: Something's wrong with Donkey Kong! Donkey Kong: (roars in rampage and took Julie and Toad Priscilla) Julie: (scream) Toad Priscilla: Help me! Jumpman and Toad Frederick: Julie! Priscilla! With no moment too lose, the Minis came to life as they came to Twilight and her friends. Twilight Sparkle: Woah, what are they?! Spike: I have no idea! Mini Mario: Don't be afraid, we're living mini counterparts. Mini Luigi: We're friends. Mini Blue Toad: We're here to help. Mini Yellow Toad: We know that Kuruku was behind the spell on DK. Starlight Glimmer: Are you all serious? Mini Purple Toad: We are serious. Mini Rosalina: Let us help you save our friends. Star Swirl the Bearded: We'll need all the help we can get. Stygian: And it appears to me that we got a lot more. Mini Donkey Kong: You got that right. Mini Pauline: That's what friends do. And so, they begin their search for Donkey Kong, Lady Julie, and Toad Priscilla. Meanwhile, Alex is working up the Solar Eclipse spell to reawaken the Gargoyles for thier help. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Let's hope the eclipse spell would be temporary until we're done. With one spell to cast, the Gargoyles were awaken during the middle of the eclipse. Hudson: What's all the comosion, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: We've got trouble, Donkey Kong is on a rampage and took Lady Julie, and Toad Priscilla. Goliath: How could this happen? Mini Yoshi: It was Wizard Kuruku's spell that's causing it. Lexington: Is there any way to stop him? Alexander Fox Xanatos: I'll have to work on a spell, but it's gonna take a lot of practice. Angela: Alex will need as much time he'll need to master it. Mini Peach: We can help with that. Mini Daisy: It's the least we can do. Then, Coyote and the Pack appeared as they begin to settle a score with Alex. Coyote: Hope you havne't forgotten our score we can settle man to man, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Like I'd forget, Coyote. Dingo: We got your back, Al. Matrix: We shall not allow any of you to harm anyone else. Jackal: You're welcome to stop us! Hyena: We had enough of Dingo anyway! Wolf: Let's see what you got! Rainbow Dash: They're gonna need help. Twilight Sparkle: (nodded) It's Morphin Time! Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Elemental Warriors: Elemental Power, Descend! At last, the morphing sequcne begins as they beign their strategy. The Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony begin, our power within! Star Swirl the Bearded: Let's take them out! Stygian: Let's hope we'll buy Alex enough time to work on a new spell. So, they all had to fight them off along with the Gargoyles as Alex tried working on the spell. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Come on! Gotta try and not loose my focus! Mario and Luigi: Mario Brother Jump! Blue Toad and Yellow Toad: Toad Brother Spin! Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Sword! Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers! Sunset Shimmer: Light Wisdom Keyblade! Starlight Glimmer: Triple Equality Baton! Spike: Honor Blasters! With their weapons ready, they started fighting off the Pack as well as the Koopa Minions. Jumpman: Donkey Kong, stop! Toad Frederick: You're falling under a spell! Donkey Kong: (roars) Alexander Fox Xanatos: Julie, Priscilla, we'll help you two and DK. Julie: Hurry, Alex! Toad Priscilla: We can't stand being locked in a cage! All of a sudden, the rest of the heroes were waiting for Maui's signal to help Alex and the others. Maui: Get ready, on my signal. Doctor Drakken: Gotcha, Maui. Norman: We've got one shot at this. Jankenman: Let's make it count. Lucas: Right. Mini Mario: Let's-a do it. Altogether: Mini Power Strike! With their attacks ready to strike, they took out as many Koopa Minions in their paths. Maui: That's out cue! At last, they started to fight off the Pack with every stregnth they got as Alex worked up enough spell. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Yes, I got it, I got the spell to lift the curse. Star Swirl the Bearded: And this will give us enough time to stop Kuruku for good. Stygian: Go, we'll hold them off as long as we can. Mini Blue Toad: Now, to save the laddies. Mini Yoshi: It's showtime! Then, the rest of the heroes fought off Kuruku while Jumpman and Toad Frederick rescue their wives. Twilight Sparkle: It's over, Kuruku! Wizard Kuruku: I'm just getting started! Jumpman: Shall we, Frederick? Toad Frederick: Let's, Jumpman. So, Twilight and the others fought off Kuruku giving them the chance to do so. Soon enough, Alex was able to develop and undo spell and cured Donkey Kong's mind. Alexander Fox Xanatos: (speaking the language on the Grimorum Arcanorum) Donkey Kong: (cured from the spell) Oh, my head! Diddy Kong: Yes! DK is back! Wizard Kuruku: No! Mario: Oh, no you don't! Luigi: You've done enough on Donkey Kong! Pauline: It ends now! Pinkie Pie: Back off! So, they had to fight back Kuruku. Back with everyone else, they had to get Lady Julie and Toad Priscilla to safety. American Maid: Let's got, we won't have much time. Lady Julie: Thank you, American Maid. Toad Priscilla: We're out of this cage. Flying Squirrel: Come on, we have to go now. With Lady Julie and Toad Priscilla being taken to safety, the heroes had to keep fighting. Blossom: Let's finish this! Chiro: Ready when you are, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Let's take out Kuruku! Altogether: Elmental Mega Blaster, Final Blast! Wizard Kuruku: Curse you, Harmony Rangers! (exploded) Stygian: Yes! Stella: We did it! We won! Bowser Jr.: Not yet you didn't! Masked Osodashi: It's showtime! With one throw the growth potion, Kuruku has grown bigger. Wizard Kuruku: I'm back! Mini Mario and Mini Luigi: Mama Mia! Mini Blue Toad and Mini Yellow Toad: Oh no! Twilight Sparkle: Let's summon our Zords. Altogether: Summon Harmony Zords! Brick: We got your backs, Twilight! Star Swirl the Bearded: Time to put a stop to this! Danny Phantom: My thoughts exactly! Darkwing Duck: Let's get dangerous! Twilight Sparkle: Zords, Combine! With the Dynamos ready for battle, the Ultimate Elemental Ultrazord was ready for battle. The Harmony Force Rangers: Ultimate Elemental Ultrazord, Ready! Wizard Kuruku: You fools think you're a match for me?! Rarity: Guess, we'll just have to find out, won't we? Spike: Let's take it up a notch! Stygian: What're we waiting for? Princess Peach: Let's do it! Toadette: Together! With the battle going on, the Ultrazord hand the medium amount of power. Wizard Kuruku: Is that all you got!? Twilight Sparkle: Now quite, but this is! Star Swirl the Bearded: Elemental Sorcery Staff! Altogether: Elemental Final Blast! Wizard Kuruku: Not again! (exploded) Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! After the battle, the Minis made an important announcement. Mini Mario: We have decided to join you againt Bowser and his legion. Mini Donkey Kong: It's the least we can do. Mini Pauline: We take care of each other. Mini Diddy Kong: That's what friends are for. Mini Yoshi: And the new Minis, Mini Jumpman, Mini Lady Julie, Mini Toad Frederick, and Mini Toad Priscilla who're here to join as well! So happily, Twilight and her friends welcomed them to the resistance agianst Bowser. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225